Can i reach you?
by Oresama Love
Summary: Perasaan yang semakin membara karena merasa dewasa, membuatnya ingin menggapaimu. /RnR? Takaomi x Mafuyu. For Gina Atreya


**Can i reach you? **

**Mafuyu K. x Takaomi S.**

**For Gina Atreya **

**© Tsubaki Izumi **

...

**Mafuyu's POV **

Rambut pendek yang telah memanjang. Bunga sakura yang kembali bermekaran. Menunjukkan segerombolan siswa-siswi dibawahnya. Wajah yang tampak lebih dewasa memandang lurus kedepan, kearah barisan guru yang tersenyum bangga ke arah gerombolan siswa-siswi yang berbaris rapi.

Aku, Mafuyu Kurosaki. Hari ini akan meninggalkan akademi Midori Ga Oka. Bukan karena aku dikeluarkan, namun sudah saatnya aku keluar dari tempat ini. Bersamaan dengan teman-temanku yang berada di klub kedisiplinan. Dan Kyoutaro Okegawa tidak absen dari barisan ini. Dia memilih untuk mengulang setahun lagi agar dapat keluar bersama kami. Itu membuatku merasa sangat senang.

Setiap murid berjalan dengan rapi kearah wali kelas masing-masing. Siap untuk menerima tanda kelulusan di pakaian mereka. Tentu saja wali kelasku adalah dia, Takaomi Saeki. Pria yang pernah jadi teman masa kecilku sekaligus guruku. Aku tak menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang. Padahal aku selalu dipermainkan olehnya tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa merasa senang kali ini? Seharusnya, aku senang.

Sekarang, ia adalah kepala sekolah di Midori Ga Oka. Itu karena klub kediplinan telah berhasil mengalahkan seluruh anggota osis. Dan lagi, sekolah ini sudah kembali mendapatkan namanya di mata dan pikiran masyarakat. Setiap tahunnya, murid-murid yang datang semakin banyak. Murid berandalan juga menghilang.

Aku senang, ia bisa mewujudkan impian orang yang ia kasihi. Tak aneh mengapa ia menatapku dengan tatapan bahwa ia bangga padaku. Aku senang namun perasaan senang ini terasa berlebihan. Aku bahkan berharap satu hal yang mustahil untuk terwujud.

Aku mencintaimu.

"Kurosaki?"

Ah. Kuangkat kepalaku yang tiba-tiba menunduk. Aku tak mengerti kenapa aku merasa murung sekarang ini. Dan lagi, aku tak tahu apa yang membuatnya memanggilku. Jadi, aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Itu seperti mengusirku. Aku ingat, sekarang, ia tidak membutuhkanku lagi. Dia memang seperti ini. Bersikap seenaknya lalu membuangku seenaknya. Tidak apa. Aku mengerti sekarang. Aku akan pergi. Terimakasih, Takaomi-kun.

...

**Normal POV **

Taman belakang sekolah. Inilah tempat yang gadis itu pilih untuk menjadi tempat terakhir yang ia kunjungi di tempat ini. Dan juga, murid-murid yang lulus hari ini harus tetap tinggal sampai pidato yang dilakukan oleh kepala sekolah selesai. Mafuyu mana mungkin berani meninggalkan pidato yang keluar dari bibir pria itu.

"Kurosaki?"

Reflek kepalanya menoleh saat sebuah suara yang ia kenal, memanggil namanya. Seketika sebuah senyuman terulas dibibirnya. Tatapan yang tadi terlihat akan menangis, kini berbinar. Teman-teman dari klub yang sama datang. Ini membuatnya merasa bodoh karena memikirkan pria itu.

"Hayasaka-kun! Banchou! Ninja! Akki!"

Disebutkannya satu persatu nama mereka. Dan kini, air mata haru mengalir. Tentu saja karena ia belum siap untuk berpisah dengan mereka semua. Momen-momen yang mereka miliki memang singkat namun tak bisa lepas dari memori.

"Ah, apa-apaan dengan tatapan itu, Kurosaki. Aku juga merasa kehilangan," ujar Hayasaka. Air mata pun tak ia biarkan membendung, ia menangis juga. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang kepala Mafuyu,"aku merasa kalau kita sangat dekat. Aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu. Dan lagi, aku tak melihat Usa-chan man dan Natsuo disini."

"Huh? Hayasaka tidak tahu kalau morse adalah Natsuo? Jangan bilang kalau Usa-chan man juga morse.' batin Okegawa.

'Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau Hayasaka tahu kalau kedua orang itu ada dihadapannya.' batin Yui.

Aki hanya tersenyum palsu sambil memperhatikan wajah Mafuyu yang terlihat meminta pertolongan saat Hayasaka mengucapkan dua nama itu.

Shinobu Yui yang dikenal sebagai orang yang tak mengerti kondisi, berniat untuk memberitahu Hayasaka soal identitas Mafuyu. Dan lagi, ini adalah hari terakhir. Tidak ada salahnya jika Yui memberitahu.

"Hayasaka… sebenarnya Mafuyu…"

Sebuah tatapan tajam diberikan Mafuyu kepada pria berkacamata yang sudah mengetahui identitasnya yang asli. Jelas saja Okegawa dan Aki langsung membekap mulut Yui dan menariknya menjauh dari mereka berdua.

"Oi, Yui. Mafuyu sebenarnya apa?" Hayasaka pun berdiri dan mengejar Yui yang dibawa oleh Okegawa dan Aki.

"Hayasaka-kun!" Mafuyu pun ikut berdiri dan mengejar mereka semua. Mereka semua harus bersama dengannya. Apapun yang terjadi, karena mereka semua adalah temannya.

Namun, sesuatu terjadi saat Mafuyu akan mengejar mereka semua. Tubuhnya menabrak tubuh besar yang ia kenali bau parfumnya. Itu adalah dia, Takaomi Saeki. Orang yang seharusnya tidak menghalangi jalannya menuju surga persahabatan yang sudah menjauh.

"Oi, bangkit." Takaomi mengangkat tubuh Mafuyu yang terjatuh di rerumputan. Kebetulan tidak ada murid lain di tempat ini, jadi tidak akan ada isu yang terjadi. Dengan seenaknya ia membawa Mafuyu ke dalam hutan lalu menurunkannya di tempat ini.

"M-Mau apa kau, Takaomi-kun?" tatapan yang Mafuyu berikan terlihat tajam. Takut kalau Takaomi akan melakukan hal tidak baik padanya. Disini juga sepi.

Takaomi membalas tatapan yang diberikan dengan tatapan bingung. Ia merasa kalau ada yang aneh dari sikap Mafuyu. Lebih tepatnya ekspresi yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. "Mafuyu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mata Mafuyu membulat. Tidak menyangka bahwa seseorang yang selalu ia anggap raja iblis mencemaskan dirinya. Mungkinkah ini salah satu dari permainannya? Ia tidak akan tertipu lagi oleh pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. Dan pada akhirnya Mafuyu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi aneh pada Takaomi.

Kesal juga rasanya ia melihat tingkah Mafuyu yang menjadi aneh. Tak segan-segan ia mencengkram kepala Mafuyu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis dihadapannya, membuat keduanya bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing. Ia memegang dagu Mafuyu dan membuatnya mendongak.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, huh?"

Jelas saja Mafuyu merasa wajahnya merah padam. Yang dilakukan Takaomi padanya bisa membuat isu buruk jika ada yang lihat. Matanya serasa berputar. Ia bisa pingsan kapan saja. Ia berusaha mendorong, namun Takaomi jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya.

"Yang pastinya bukan urusanmu."

Takaomi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Matanya menatap mengancam. Namun, jika Mafuyu tidak keberatan. Ia bisa saja langsung mencium bibirnya dan membuat mantan muridnya itu merasakan kenikmatannya.

"I-Ini semua karenamu!"

Ia menjawab jujur. Sebuah pukulan ia layangkan ke pipi Takaomi, namun pria itu jauh lebih cepat dibanding dengan dirinya. Itu membuat jantung Mafuyu berdetak lebih hebat dari sebelumnya. Ia memejamkan mata, pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Heh," sebuah seringaian menghiasi bibir Takaomi. Secara tak langsung, murid bodohnya telah mengucapkan satu hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta. Setelah itu, ia pun menjauh dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku tunggu di apartemenku nanti malam."

"Eeh?"

...

Kini, pidato terakhir dari kepala sekolah tengah berlangsung. Murid-murid yang lulus berbaris rapi, tak ada seorang pun yang berani bergerak. Mengingat siapa yang berpidato di depan mereka. Hanya orang yang ingin mati yang berani membuat keributan.

Mafuyu Kurosaki yang kini berumur 19 tahun, berdiri di samping teman-temannya. Jujur saja, ia dapat merasakan aura-aura mengerikan dari seluruhnya. Dikarenakan kaki yang sudah tak kuat untuk berdiri. Namun sekali lagi. Hanya orang yang ingin mati yang mencoba untuk jongkok.

"Selamat menempuh kehidupan baru kalian!"

Ucapan terakhir. Seluruh murid bersorak gembira dengan memeluk sahabat masing-masing. Terharu karena ini sudah selesai. Mereka senang karena tidak perlu repot belajar lagi, namun di lain sisi, mereka sedih. Air mata pun tumpah. Suara tangisan berusak gendang telinga Saeki. Namun, ia tak berharak untuk melarang mereka.

Dan sekarang, Saeki penasaran dengan Mafuyu. Apa dia akan datang?

...

Matanya membengkak. Masih menangis di depan cermin. Ia berpisah dengan seluruh temannya di Midori Ga Oka. Mereka semua dijemput oleh orang tua masing-masing, namun Mafuyu tidak. Ia tidak mengundang mereka. Belum lagi, tangisan Okegawa yang paling deras. Ia bisa mengerti bagaimana rasanya meninggalkan pengikut-pengikutnya. Seharusnya ia sadar, kalai tangisan itu untuk dirinya.

"Oh iya. Takaomi-kun menyuruhku untuk datang ke tempatnya." Ia teringat. Dan segera mencuci muka agar terlihat lebih cerah. Ia menyisir rambutnya yang memanjang. Ia juga menggunakan bedak yang cukup tebal. Ia ingin terlihat cantik di mata pria itu. Tak lupa ia mencari pakaian yang bagus.

Akhirnya, Mafuyu pun selesai dengan acara berdandannya. Ia berjalan keluar dari dalam apartemennya. Ia hanya memakai sandal sekarang, karena apartemen mereka bersebelahan. Dengan perasaan yang sedikit malu, ia pun mengendap-endap. Dan mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu apartemen Takaomi. Ia mendengar suara wanita. Mereka terdengar akrab.

Perasaan Mafuyu sekarang menjadi tidak enak, ia berpikir kalau ia akan bisa menjadi spesial di mata Takaomi. Ia murung. Dengan langkah tertatih, ia berjalan kembali ke apartemennya. Ia terlalu berharap. Dia tidak bisa secantik gadis-gadis yang keluar dari apartemen pria itu.

Kalau seperti ini, bagaimana caranya untuk meraih pria itu?

Sebuah bantal ia gunakan untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya. Air mata membuat hiasan pada wajahnya luntur. Ia benar-benar terlihat buruk sekarang. Sejujurnya, ia tak begitu mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya ingin meraih pria itu.

"Mafuyu?"

Bantal yang tadi menutupi wajahnya, kini terangkat. Mafuyu dapat melihat wajah pria yang membuatnya menangis saat ini. Dan tidak berapa lama, Mafuyu langsung bersender di dinding dengan wajah terkejut.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Bukankah kau bersama seorang wanita?" reflek bibirnya mengucapkan kata 'wanita', ia pasti akan dibunuh karena telah berani mengintip pria itu.

"Wanita?" Takaomi menyeringai. Ia menopang dagunya karena mendapati Mafuyu yang merasa cemburu pada 'wanita' tersebut. "Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu sampai berteriak begitu. Wanita itu adalah ibuku. Dia datang tanpa sepengetahuanku." ujarnya.

"Eh…?" Seharusnya Mafuyu tahu itu. Mereka akrab karena mereka adalah keluarga. Seharusnya ia tidak merasa terbakar. Ah, bodohnya. "Jadi itu ibumu." gumamnya.

Takaomi pun naik ke kasur Mafuyu dan mendekati wajahnya. "Kau sudah semakin frontal ternyata. Kau semakin terang-terangan menunjukkan perasaanmu."

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku!?" seru Mafuyu. Wajahnya merah padam sekarang.

"Kau akan diam, jika ku lakukan ini." Takaomi mendekap tubuh Mafuyu dan membuat bibir keduanya bertemu. Ia memejamkan mata, jadi ia tak bisa melihat, bagaimana reaksi Mafuyu.

Mafuyu tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia tidak bisa menolak. Biasanya ia selalu menghajar Takaomi jika pria itu melakukan hal aneh padanya. Ia ingin membalas, namun tangannya begitu kaku.

"Fwah…"

Takaomi melepaskan ciumannya dan menyeringai setelah itu. Gadis itu benar-benar diam, seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

"Kau mau lagi?"

Mafuyu tak dapat memberikan jawaban. Bahkan untuk sekedar memberikan gestur dengan kepalanya. Tak tahu kenapa, jantungnya serasa lebih kencang lagi. Wajahnya makin memanas. Di dalam hati, ia menjawab iya.

Dan tak lama kemudian, Takaomi kembali melakukan couman panas mereka. Kini ditambah dengan lidah yang saling beradu di dalam.

Mafuyu merasa, kalau ia bisa meraihnya atau mungkin dia memang sudah diraih. Yah, ia harap ini adalah hal yang baik.

Slam!

"Takaomi!"

...

Kedua insan yang tengah menjalin kasih tadi, kini harus berhadapan dengan seorang wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibu kandung Takaomi. Semuanya pasti bisa membayangkan, bagaimana ekspresi seorang ibu yang melihat langsung anaknya tengah melakukan hal buruk kepada gadis yang belum berstatus sebagai istrinya.

"Sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat menikah."

"Eeh?"

**THE END **

RnR, if u don't mind, ^^


End file.
